Databases have many limitations when processing clinical information. For instance, with respect to performance, current systems cannot be scaled out for complex queries. Nested searches are difficult to perform where SQL queries, for example, are difficult, slow, and/or not possible to perform. This is due largely to the way in which existing system store clinical information in relational or column store databases. These databases are suited for read and write access to data but not for searching.